Persona: HK47
by Historyman 14
Summary: What happens to a killer robot after it first gets beat?


**OOC: I do not own Persona, or anything else. Just the story.**

 **Mikage-cho. 1996. Shortly after the events of Revelations: Persona.**

On the side of the road, near where the final battle between the Boy with Earring, and his allies vs Takahisa Kandori, and later Pandora, lay what was left of a robot. HK47. Now this was no normal robot, it was a Anti-Shadow Suppression Weapon, one of the first. Made by the Kouetsu Kirijo, and the Kirijo Group, it main objection was to destroy Shadows, and keep humans safe, but they was a major problem with it. It was bordering on sociopathic. It was mad killing what ever it been told to kill, showing complete disregard for bystanders. The Kirijo Group thought they could deal with it, till HK was able to escape the lab, and kill a whole street gang, and then they families, because HK47 overheard one of the scientists say their was having trouble with said gang. The Kirijo Group was able to find HK, and shut him down (But not before he took over over 100 soldiers.) They put him in a box in deep storage. Later, Takahisa Kandori would dig up the...assassin droid, as HK-47 likes to call himself, and have him kill stuff and people for him. The Boy with Earring and his allies was able to take HK down for good. Now what was left of the Anti-Shadow Suppression Weapon was laying on the ground, waiting for someone to pick him up. And someone did.

Philemon walks out of nowhere, he walks up the what is left of HK. He himself dislike the robot, but this droid play a role in the things to come, so he must be part back together, but have a few things...change. And at a thought, Philemon, and the remnants of HK-47 was gone.

* * *

 **Velvet Room.**

HK47 now body had been totally rebuild, with a new coat of rusty red paint. HK was also cover in wires and computers. This was odd, even for the Velvet Room. Even as powerful as Philemon was, HK needed more science and technology. The magic would come in later with HK Plume of Dusk. Philemon also made sure HK could not move when he first comes back online. Philemon could deal with him, but he did not have the time, and unlike his 'brother' (lack of better words) Nyarlathotep, he try not to fight unless he had to, or someone needed to be fought.

Suddenly, HK47 eyes turn red. The robot was waking up.

 **"Systems reboot... successful. Warning! Legs and arms can not be move. Looking for source."** HK said, as he looks around and quickly sees Philemon. **"D** **emanding Question: Who are you?! Where is my master?! Where is that little meatbag, and his friends?! Tell me now, and your death won't be as bad."** The robot yell at Philemon. Philemon just look at him, and then said. "Well, at least your voice still works. As for him, and his friends, he have beated your master. Takahisa Kandori is no more."

 **"Surprise Question: WHAT!? What do you mean by my master is dead? Kill by thous meatbags? Statement: No matter..i shall be free, then i will kill you, and thous meatbegs."** The robot said proudly. Philemon just starts to walks over to HK. "That would be possibly, HK$&. You see, you are needed for future heroes. You may be bordering on a total human sociopathic, but your skills and powers are needed in the coming years." **Sarcastic** **Statement: And oh why would i do that? Not just any human can be my master. And i don't even like masters. They hold you down, keep you from doing your job. Even Kandori told me to hold back."**

"That would be easy. Your Plume of Dusk." When Philemon said as HK chest, showing his Plume of Dusk. **"Worrying** **Demanding: Stop! Stay away from my Plume of Dusk, Meatbag! Lay a hand on it, and i sh..."** Philemon put his hand on it and made HK shut up. Philemon started to program HK the things he needed to do. He could not tell the robot everything, just the basics for the next set of heroes.

Off from the side, was a another robot Philemon pick up. It had d four wheeled legs, a roughly toroidal head featuring a large main photoreceptor and two secondary ones, and a broadcast antenna. Also built by the Kirijo Group, this one, name T3-M4, was made to help fix things, and other Anti-Shadow Suppression Weapons. It wasl made to heck stuff, and had the capacity of an engineer or even a copilot. And even have built in weapons. Whine it was only 0.96 meters tall, Philemon could feel it would be a loyal and helpful friends to the heroes of tomorrow.

* * *

 _ **Sumaru City. 1999.**_

 _ **Suddenly, the sound of something**_ ** _mechanical was walking right to them. They turn and see what looks like some robot with coat of rusty red paint and red eyes. "What the hell? Hey pal! Your late for the Sci-fi show thing, get lost!" Yell Eikichi, thinking it was just a man in some outfit. The robot just looked at her, and then at Tatsuya. "Greetings: Hello. I am HK47._** ** _Anti-Shadow Suppression Weapon. And you, Tatsuya Suou, are my master. What can i kill for you?" The sound of_** ** _wheels was then heard, and the group turn and saw a little robot. "Ah! He's cute." Said Maya as she looks at T3, as it let out some happy beeps. Statement: Shut up! You you beeping little trash compactor!"_**

* * *

 ** _Moonlight Bridge. 1999._**

 ** _HK fires a missiles from his wrist at the blond hair android. How dare the Kirijo Group make newer models. Was the HK's not the very best? No matter, after he destroy this cop, and all the others, they shall see he is the best. The android dodge the missiles, causing HK to take cover. Just then, he saw what look like a Shadow he have never seen before, and a car about to cash._**

* * *

 ** _Sumaru City. 2000._**

 ** _Maya starts to opens the large box that was just drop in front of her and her friends. Yes, it just drop from the sky, just like that. "Man i hope it's something good, if not, i'm going to be piss." Said Ulala. Maya opens it and sees a odd robot of rusty red paint and red eyes. She got a odd feeling, like she met this thing before. Greetings: Hello. I am HK47. Anti-Shadow Suppression Weapon. And you, Maya Amano, are my new master. What shall i kill for you?" A series of beeps was then heard as a_** ** _roughly toroidal head pop up from the box, and it look at Maya, which the feeling of knowing these two. "Angry_** ** _Warning: If you don't shut up, i will turn you into a trashcan!"_**

* * *

 ** _Gekkoukan High School._** ** _Iwatodai Dormitory._** ** _2009\. Dark Hour._**

 ** _HK-47 ready him for the coming battle. This Dark Hour was most helpful forgetting supplies, and setting up a base of sorts to kill the_** ** _android. He could have done it on the Moonlight Bridge back in 99, but things...got out of hand. But now he was going to kill that little failure of a Anti-Shadow Suppression Weapon, and her little friends. It would be a long and bloody fight, he seen the meatbags fight Shadows. Their was good...for humans. He would even get to kill that little trash compactor! T3 had join with the SEES right after the Blue hair boy got his Persona._** ** _He ready his assault rifle, and kick down the door of the Iwatodai Dormitory._**

* * *

 ** _Inaba. 2011._**

 ** _HK-47 waited behind a tree. Here they come, the meatbags, with the other_** ** _Anti-Shadow Suppression Weapon, Labrys. She may be a older one then Aigis, but she was still a newer one, and must be kill, He already kill other ones, thous who dare call themselves Anti-Shadow Suppression Weapons, whine HE! HK-47, was the one, and true Anti-Shadow Suppression Weapon! He still could not kill Aigis, his old master,_** ** _Makoto Yuki, told him not to harm her, or the other members of SEES, and HK said yes. But now he was going to destroy Labrys, the pink hair girl, T3 (Who left HK a whine back.) He jump from behind the tree, and open fire._**

* * *

 ** _HK suddenly stop fighting, allowing_** ** _Labrys to send him into a tree. He hits it hard, and goes down. As he slowly gets up, the others ready to fight once more, what Hk-47 does surprise everyone._** ** _"Greetings: Hello. I am HK47. Anti-Shadow Suppression Weapon. And you, Euphemia li Britannia, are my new Master. Can i now kill someone for you?"_**


End file.
